Our invention relates to a visual presentation system having at least one, preferably two or more, display devices in combination with at least two video disk players for the provision of correlated visual images for reproduction on the display device or devices. The visual presentation system according to our invention lends itself to use for the commercial publicity of new products and processes, the introduction of corporations and other establishments, the disclosure of scientific and technological theories and ideas, and a variety of other presentations addressed to limited audiences.
Visual presentation systems of the type defined are per se not new in the art. Conventionally, a set of, three for example, displays such as those of the familiar cathode ray tube construction have been connected one to each video tape recorder or deck. Loaded with prerecorded magnetic tapes packaged in, for example, cassette form, the video tape decks have been driven synchronously under the direction of a common electronic control device. The magnetic tapes have correlated video signals prerecorded thereon. Therefore, as the tape decks are driven synchronously, the correlated video signals have been visually reproduced on the displays.
We object to such prior art visual presentation systems for more reasons than one. First, the recording of correlated video signals on the several magnetic tapes has been a very difficult task. It has involved complex editing operations, making the recording task very costly and time consuming. Furthermore, once the recording has been completed, no change in scenario has been possible during the progress of tape reproduction. The slightest change has necessitated the rerecording of the tapes.